


A Lesson in Humility

by NaughtyLokiStories



Category: Loki - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Light BDSM, M/M, Sub Loki, loki/loki - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 23:25:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5604868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaughtyLokiStories/pseuds/NaughtyLokiStories
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki comes under your control and you take full advantage of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Lesson in Humility

Loki was unusually quiet this evening. He had hardly said anything to you all day, not that it mattered. You have been serving him long enough to know his routine. You try to busy yourself by cleaning his chambers. It always unnerves you when Loki is this silent. It usually means he is plotting something. You walk over to the table he is sitting at, stealing a glance at him, a finger on his lips deep in thought. You wonder what he is thinking about. You like to imagine he is thinking about you, but you know that isn’t the case. You are nothing more than a play thing to him, a pretty face to be had whenever he desires it, not that you mind. You know he could never love you, a mere mortal from Midgard. Still, you can’t help but feel proud knowing of all the mortals he could pick from he chose you – and Loki knows it too. He knows you worship him like the God he is. You do anything and everything to please him, and he takes full advantage of this. He loves the fact you are so willing to be subjugated, complying to his every whim; just as you crave his complete dominance over you.

You love the way Loki sneaks up on you in the halls, his towering form pinning you up against the wall. One hand covers your mouth as you feel a finger rest gently on your clit. You moan into the palm of his hand as he begins slowly teasing your clit.

“Silence!” he hisses into your ear. He rubs faster, making your legs shake uncontrollably. Only his body pinned up against yours is keeping you up. You look around terrified that someone will walk in on you, but the threat of it only arouses you further. “Come for me my pet, show me how much you long for your release at my touch.” You hear him whisper in a low seductive tone. His voice alone almost sends you over the edge. You violently thrust your hips into his touch desperate to please your master. Small shudders wash over your body signaling you’re near your release. Loki removes his hand covering your mouth egging you on, “Moan for me my lovely little whore.” His name falls from your lips over and over again,

“Loki… my Lord…. ughhh…. Lok—” you freeze, wondering why you no longer feel his body pressed against yours. You look around wildly for him, but he is nowhere to be seen. He’s gone just as suddenly and unexpectedly as he arrived. He left you there hovering on the brink of climax, wet and moaning for him.

You bite back a small smirk getting lost in the memory, wishing the coming night did not have such bleak prospects. You steal another glance at Loki regretting your decision. He is clearly distressed by something and it pains you to see him like this. You don’t want to bother him but you would do anything to ease his mind.

“My lord…” you trail off not knowing what to say, “You seem troubled. May I be of some assistance?”

“I am afraid this is beyond even your talents,” he says glancing up at you offering a sad smile. “But maybe…” Now he is the one lost for words. He takes a deep breath, “I have been propositioned to rule over your realm.”

You raise an eyebrow, “Propositioned my Lord? By whom?” You never cared for your home realm but you don’t like the idea of Loki being someone’s puppet.

“Some unknown race of beings, I am unaware of what interest they have in me ruling Midgard. What do you think of this?” he asks.

“I have no objection to you ruling Midgard my Lord; but on behalf of some mysterious race? I do not think that is wise… my Lord.” You say quickly remembering your place. You are slightly shocked and confused that Loki is asking for your opinion.

“Mmhm, I agree. These beings do not sit well with me either.”

“Did they say how you were to take over Midgard? You can’t kidnap everyone in the middle of the night my Lord,” you say trying to lighten the mood.

“No, I imagine not. Not every Midgardian would be as willing as you,” you feel yourself blush as he flashes you a wicked grin. You feel your heart begin to beat faster; perhaps there may be hope for the night yet.

“Would you like to see what these creatures gave me to sway my decision?” he asks you.

“Yes my Lord,” you reply.

“In the corner, do you see that scepter?” He points behind you.

“Supposedly it lets the holder control people’s minds, forcing them to do whatever the holder demands … should we try it out my pet?” He asks you rising out of his chair.

“If it pleases you my Lord,” you answer slightly bowing. You walk over to the corner picking up the scepter; it is heavy in your hand. “How does it work my Lord?” You ask.

“And why do you want to know that? Do you want complete control over me as I have over you?” he asks in a low seductive tone.

You bark out a laugh walking towards him, “As if I could ever control you my Lord Loki, God of Mischief.” You come nearer to him when suddenly you lose your grip on the heavy scepter.

“Don’t let it touch me!” you hear Loki scream backing away from you. You regain your hold on the scepter but not before the tip settles directly on Loki’s chest. You have no idea why Loki was yelling at you or what you have done; all you know is that you directly disobeyed your master, something you have never done before. You are terrified as to what Loki might do to you in retaliation. “Lord Loki I’m so sorry! It was an accident! You must believe me! Please forgive me my Lord!” you plead on the brink of tears. It’s only then that you realize the scepter is still on Loki’s chest. You quickly remove the scepter placing it on a table near you. You notice Loki staring at the ground. “My Lord?” you call to him, there was no response. “My Lord!” you try a little louder, still no response. “Loki?” His eyes snap forward staring straight at you. His brilliant emerald eyes have turned an eerie luminescent blue.

“You summoned me? What do you ask of me? What would you have me do Mistress?” he asks in a submissive tone you have never heard before. Your eyes widen in disbelief. Could it be? Do you… a mere mortal actually control the God of Mischief? Thoughts race through your mind, but you are the ever faithful servant.

“My Lord I am so sorry for what I have done, it was an accident. How do I fix this? How do I release you from my control?” you ask him.

“I do not know Mistress. They did not tell me,” he answers you.

“Could you go to them and ask them?” you question him. “With all due respect mistress, if I show up like this… under your control, it would not instill the greatest confidence in their choice of ruler. Forgive me Mistress, but even if I wanted to go to them I could not. I know not how to reach them.” Loki replies with a hint of, you search your brain… what was that… shame? Why would he feel shame? Because he could not please you? You who are now… his Mistress? You let the thought sink in. Loki, the God of Mischief is completely under your control for who knows how long. Well, you think to yourself, might as well make the most of it. Loki was going to do the same to you was he not? But you’re hesitant, he still is your master after all. Once the link is broken you will surely pay for whatever you make Loki do. But controlling the God of Mischief is a once in a lifetime opportunity that you simply cannot pass up. You know deep down, whatever the coming punishment, it will be worth it.

“Loki,” you call to him.

“Yes Mistress? I am at your service, what would you have me do?” he asks you. You smirk at his words loving the irony, thinking of all the times you have said the exact same sentence to him. To hear him say it now, under these circumstances makes you feel empowered.

“What exactly can you do Loki?” you wonder out loud.

“Anything you desire Mistress. I can make you wealthy and want for nothing. I can make you immortal, forever young and beautiful. I can make you Queen of Asgard, or of Midgard if you prefer Mistress. I can destroy all those who were ever cruel to you. I can kill Fandral, I know how he displeases you Mistress.”

You chuckle at the last one, “He does indeed, but I don’t think anything quite as drastic as that is in order Loki. A harmless prank perhaps, but there is no need for deaths in my name.”

“You are as merciful as you are beautiful Mistress,” Loki comments. You smile at him; you are beginning to like that title. You can tell by Loki’s expression he is searching desperately for some way to please you. “I could be your servant, would you like that Mistress? I will serve you faithfully just as you served me.” You smile inwardly knowing exactly what that entails. When your hold over him breaks, at least you will be able to say it was his idea.

“Yes. I would like that, I would like that very much Loki,” you say coyly.

“What shall you have me do first Mistress? Are you hungry? I can fetch food from the kitchens. Would you like to go riding? Or perhaps stargaze on the Bifrost? I can take your clothes to be laundered, or I can run a hot bath for you Mistress,” he says in a rush of words desperate to please you.

“And were those the only ways in which I served you, my Lord Loki?” you say mockingly reminding him of his subjugation.

Confusion sweeps across Loki’s face; you study him closely as he slowly realizes what you are asking of him, “Does my Mistress want me to pleasure her?”

You feign surprise, “Ahhhhhh good boy! My little Lord figured it out.”

“How do you want to be pleasured Mistress?” he asks you.

“In many ways, repeatedly,” you say sitting in the chair Loki had occupied earlier that evening. You had learned a thing or two about domination from Loki and you were going to fully enjoy this one and only opportunity. Loki stares at you waiting for a command. “Put your helm on,” you order. With the help of a little magic Loki’s horns appear on his head. You bite back a smile, you can’t let him see you are pleased with him. So he can still use magic, you make a mental note of it; that will come in handy later. Your eyes scan over his slight frame. He is a sight to behold in his horns, he stands just over seven feet tall, looking regal and divine. “Strip–” you command, Loki raised his hands placing them on his helm. “Did I say to take that off?” you snap at him.

“No Mistress,” he answers you.

“Your helm stays on, until I say so. You understand me Loki?” you question him. He nods yes in response, “Answer me Loki! Your Mistress asked you a question.”

“Yes Mistress I understand you.” Loki says complying with your request.

“Good, now continue,” you say. He slowly methodically begins taking off his armor. Damn it, you curse to yourself looking away for a brief second, it’s going to take him forever to remove his clothes without any help. When you look up again Loki is bare-chested, his fingers working the lashings holding his pants closed. God of Mischief indeed you muse to yourself. His blue eyes find yours, watching you as he ever so slowly unlaces his pants. One lace undone, two laces, three laces, you catch a flash of his manhood wishing he would quicken his pace.

“Do I please my Mistress?” he asks you.

“Did I say you could speak?” you snap at him, more out of sexual frustration then anger. “Take them off,” you command impatiently. He obeys lowering his pants, sliding them down his muscular thighs, letting them drop to the floor.

Loki stands fully naked in front of you, his cock semi-erected. If you didn’t know him better you would think he was rather enjoying his subjugation. Gazing at the God you cover your mouth muffling a moan. His body is porcelain white, his features as if they were carved from marble. You wonder if his skin is as cool to the touch. You beckon him forward curling your finger. He complies walking towards you stopping at your feet.

“Kneel!” you command, your stomach flipping with excitement. Loki kneels before you, a sight you never thought you would witness. “Look at me,” you say catching his chin in your hand. You lock eyes with him, “You are to please me in any way I command. I want to watch you be consumed with pleasure. I want to make you come… but you are not allowed to until I give you permission to. I want to control your release, just as you controlled mine. It’s time you learn a little humility my Lord.”

“Yes, Mistress,” he barely whispers, “I am yours to command.”

“On the bed,” you command. He walks over to the bed lying down, his horns resting gently on the pillows. Your eyes languidly roam over his body drinking him in. “Loki,” you call.

“Yes, Mistress?” he answers, his cock slightly twitching. “Pleasure yourself,” you say matter-of-factly. He hesitates for a moment, “Do it,” you say sternly watching his cock grow harder. You watch from your chair as his hand reaches for his cock, his long fingers griping the shaft. He pumps himself a few times before squeezing his head using the precum to coat himself. He begins pumping himself again at an agonizingly slow speed. You watch in fascination as his fingers move up and down over his hard length. “Faster,” you order. As he increases his speed along his shaft he tilts his head back parting his lips. His golden horns catch the light making him appear aglow. You feel the dull throbbing of your own desire. “Faster!” you order again. Loki pumps himself vigorously; trying to please both you and himself. His hips buckle violently into his hand desperate for his own release. His head is thrown back in pleasure strained murmurs escaping him. You know he would be close to coming, if you allowed it. Poor baby you smirk to yourself. How many times had Loki done this to you, watched unabashed as he denied you of your own release? “Enough,” you call out, causing him to stop immediately. You long to run your fingers over his body, but you aren’t done watching him yet. You know exactly what you are going to do to him next. You have a fantasy you know Loki would never agree to, but now with him under your complete control… You feel your folds slicken with lust in anticipation of your fantasy becoming a reality.

“Loki,” you call to him, “I want a clone.” 

“Yes Mistress,” he says. A second Loki appears next to you, just as naked as the first. “Make him have shorter hair,” you ask, not even sure if Loki is capable of such a thing. You watch as the hair shortens on the Loki standing next to you. A small gasp escapes you, you always did love the more androgynous look on him.

“How may I serve you Mistress?” the clone asks. You feel your arousal start to pool in your panties at the prospect of having two Loki’s to command.

“Walk with me,” you say linking arms. You escort the clone to the bed motioning him to sit next to Loki, yourself occupying the corner. You look at Loki unable to contain your lustful smile, “I want to watch your clone fuck you. I want to watch him slam into you repeatedly. I want to hear you moan getting off on yourself. I want you to enjoy this just as much as I am going to.” A wave of horror washes over Loki’s face. To be dominated by a servant is one thing, but to be dominated by your own clone? You can’t imagine the thoughts that must be racing through Loki’s head. You get up walking back to your seat adjusting it so you can get a better view of Loki and his replica. “Begin,” you order.

The two Loki’s stair at each other for a moment before the clone puts his finger up to Loki’s lips. Loki parts his lips taking the finger into his mouth hesitantly. You can see the prominent hollows of his cheeks as he takes the finger further into his mouth. You bite your bottom lip hard, your clit throbbing begging to be touched. There was something incredibly erotic about watching Loki suck on his replicant’s finger. You watch as the clone enters Loki with the same finger, stretching him, preparing him for his cock. He adds a second finger, slowly pumping Loki almost teasingly. Loki buckles his hips trying to make his clone go faster, but the clone only slows down more. You chuckle to yourself glad to see his dominating personality shine through despite the mental control you have over him.

“Loki,” you call out, both of them turning to you, “Fuck him.”

You watch as the clone leans over Loki positing himself to obey your command. You hear Loki moan out as his clone slowly enters him. The clones first few thrusts are gentle, letting Loki adjust to his own size. You let out a small giggle, Loki did love it when you described to him how he felt inside you while he was fucking you, now he would know for himself. The clone increases his speed causing both men to moan low in their throats. You close your eyes enjoying the sound of their moans mixing together. You ponder how long you should let them continue, you did want your way with Loki after all.

You open your eyes settling on the two men, “Harder,” you command. The clone slams into Loki making him throw his head back and arch into the thrust, his horns digging into the pillows. With each thrust Loki raises himself higher off the bed desperately trying to make his clone go deeper. You bite your finger to stop from joining in on their chorus of desire. Loki being fucked by himself is the most erotic thing you have ever witnessed. You have been so consumed with lust that it is only now you realize how painfully your clit is throbbing. You want to come so badly watching these two beautiful men fuck.

“Loki,” you call out, “I want another clone.” A second naked clone appears next to you. You stand forcing the clone in your chair. You sit on his lap whispering into his ear, “Touch me.” You feel one arm snake around your waist as his hand dips under your dress up your thigh. When his fingertips reach your panties they are gone in an instance. The moment his finger touches your clit you are writhing against him, moaning for your release; but his firm hold on you prevents you from slipping away. He rubs harder and your screams of pleasure join the ones coming from the bed. You desperately try to keep your eyes opened and focused on the clone fucking Loki. Your eyes wander up and you noticed the clone has been fucking Loki so hard there are deep gashes in the pillows from his helm. You feel your entire body start to tense signaling your release. You notice Loki is looking at you, watching you come undone at the hands of one of his clones. The knowledge of Loki enjoying watching you about to come is enough to send you over the edge. You shudder as wave after wave of pleasure washes over you, the clone firmly holding you against him, his erection digging into your back. You sit there, panting against him trying to recover.

The two Lokis are still going at it, “Enough,” you call out. You hear a groan escape from Loki’s lips, but if it was from relief or disappointment you do not know. You stumble over to the bed, “Make them go away,” you murmur before landing on top of Loki engulfing his head in your arms kissing him passionately.

“Did you enjoy that?” you ask sucking on his collarbone.

“Yes Mistress,” he breaths. You smile against his chest applying gentle kisses. “Did I please you Mistress? May I come now?” he pleads with you.

You bite his nipple harshly, “You come when I say so.” You feel his cock straining against your stomach as you begin slowly kissing down his body becoming drunk on the taste of him. Reaching his hips you stop and look him over. His cock is a furious purple from being ignored the entire night, but you mean to remedy that. Sinking between his powerful thighs you can feel Loki’s eyes burning into you. You lick his length from base to tip before swirling your tongue around his head. The desperation of his release is evident in his moans. Your mouth hovers over his engorged head before sliding your lips around him. Loki instantly thrusts into your mouth causing you to moan around him, making his only thrust further into your mouth. Lust overtaking you, your resolve begins to crumble. You are desperate to hang on to your dominance over him. You pin his hips to the bed, “Stop moving!” you command. Gripping his hips tightly, you take him into your mouth again. You make sure to take the time to fully enjoy the feel of him in your mouth. You suck on his smooth head before slowly moving down his length. You move up and down his length alternating licking and sucking. Loki never lets you go this slow, never letting you enjoy the feel of his velvet encased steel.

You look up at him, his head thrown back when you hear a muffled, “Faster” escape him. You freeze releasing him from your mouth. Crawling back on top of him you straddle his hips. Reaching up you grab one of his horns bringing him inches away from your face.

“What did you say?” You ask calmly. Loki looks down avoiding your eyes, “What did you say?” You yell into his face.

“Forgive me Mistress, I said faster,” he said looking down shamefully.

You raise his chin to meet your eyes, “I think it’s time I put that silver tongue of yours to use.” 

Loki flips you over on your back throwing your legs over his shoulders. He looks at your slick folds licking his lips, “Mistress you should have let me pleasure you sooner.” His head dips between your thighs filling your sight with his gleaming golden horns. You feel his hot tongue slip into your folds slowly sliding up to your clit lapping at your desire. His tongue circles around your clit teasing it, causing it to throb painfully.

“Loki,” you moan out. He licks your clit harshly before lightly sucking on it. You thrust your hips violently desperate for more but his grip on you is so tight you barely move. He sucks on your clit harder making you cry out in pleasure driving you wild with lust. He licks you again before gently biting your clit. “Again,” you command as he sucks on you clit. Your thoughts began to go hazy. He loosens his grip on you for a moment removing his mouth causing you to moan and thrust into the air. Suddenly you throw your head back as you feel his tongue enter you. You ball your fists into the sheets wishing you could touch Loki as he thrusts his tongue in and out of you repeatedly. You feel your legs began to shake uncontrollably. He continues to tease your opening with his silver tongue, “Stop, stop put me down,” you whine out wanting to prolong the pleasure. 

He gently lays you down on the bed sitting next to you, his cock twitching furiously demanding attention. You pull him on top of you kissing him deeply forcing your tongue into his mouth. Loki moans into your mouth as you feel his cock rub against your clit. You bend your knees opening your legs for him.

“I want to feel you in me, slowly, intimately,” you whisper in his ear. He obeys your command as you feel his head entering you, filling you slowly. You lock eyes with him as he gradually pulls out and enters you again. Small moans and gasps escape you as Loki languidly fucks you. He continues thrusting in and out at a tortuously slow pace as you watch his facial features. Despite the physical control you have over him, he is fighting with all his being to not slam into you claiming you as his own. That’s the real reason why you are making his fuck you so intimately; never does he go at such a slow pace. You know it is driving him insane with lust. He continues thrusting into you as you feel your stomach flip with anticipation of an orgasm. You put your hand on his chest signaling him to stop.

“Have I displeased you Mistress?” he asks with concern removing himself from you. You smile at him; it was rare when he showed his softer side.

“I think you have learned your lesson well my Lord, I’ll let you come inside me now,” you say seductively.

“Thank you Mistress,” he mouths against your neck biting it hard.

“But,” you gasp in surprise, “I want you to make me come too.”

“My pleasure Mistress,” he growls in your ear. A shiver runs down your spine, as much as you have enjoyed controlling Loki, nothing arouses you more than Loki having his way with you. Before you know it he has you on your knees, face shoved in the mattress, ass high in the air. He grips your hips so tightly they are sure to leave bruises, you know they would not be the only bruised body part before this was over.

You feel his tip nudging at your entrance; “Wait!” you twist your head up to look at him. “Turn the headboard into a mirror; I want to watch you fuck me.” You turn back around catching a wicked grin from him in the new mirror. Without warning he forcefully slams into you making you scream into the mattress. You bring yourself to raise your head so you can watch Loki in the mirror. He looks magnificent wearing nothing but his helm and a snarl across his face. He slams into you again his grunts filling the air. Your walls tighten around him milking him as you continue watching him in the mirror. You feel your stomach muscles tightening; you know you aren’t going to last long at this pace. You watch as Loki bares his teeth slamming into you again. You feel his hand almost painfully fist in your hair pulling you back up against him. With one arm wrapped around your waist he slams into you again pulling your head back exposing your throat. You moan loudly at the sensation, you feel your desire dripping down your thigh as he slams into you yet again.

“Does this,” he slams into you again, “Please you?” He growls into your ear. His voice sends you over the edge, screaming as your orgasm racks through your body. Loki rides out your orgasm with you as his shortly follows three thrusts later. Shakily, he pulls out collapsing on top of you. You both lay there for a bit, your bodies rising and falling together. 

Suddenly, you feel a sharp pain on the side of your head. You look in the mirror to see Loki biting your ear. Your eyes meet his, they are green, not blue. Shit.

“Did you enjoy yourself my pet? That will be the last time that happens,” he growls into your ear.

“My Lord, it was an accident I swear you have to believe me,” you beg not knowing what was in store for you. “Still trying to command me are you?” He sneers at you.

“No my Lord, please it was accident I would never –” you say tears forming in your eyes.

“Shhh, I know my pet,” he reassures you. “I know you would never intentionally harm me… Truth be told I rather enjoyed it,” he says mischievously. You smile at his reflection in relief. “However,” he bites your jaw, “you will have to be punished for your actions.”

“Pu – punished my lord?” you ask timidly.

“Oh yes,” he says reaching for your wrists, “You need to be reminded who the God of Mischief is little one.” Feeling a slight pressure on your wrists you look up; Loki had bound your writs together with a scarf above your head. “My turn,” he said smiling wickedly.


End file.
